Just a peek
by Slowly-Burnt-Marshmallow-300
Summary: Logan has a dream and it’s one that he would have never expected in a million years. Now all he wants is to find out if what happened in the dream is true and the only way that can happen is by sneaking around… DL. Please read I seriously suck at summarie


Hey everyone this was just an idea I got and I wanted to right a story about it so yes…please read and review because this is my first fanfiction and I want reviews so thank you very much I except flames to.

Summary: Logan has a dream and it's one that he would have never expected in a million years. Now all he wants is to find out if what happened in the dream is true and the only way that can happen is by sneaking around… DL. Please read I seriously suck at summaries and all R and R. Thank you.

Disclaimer: If I owned Zoey 101 why in the world would I write a fanfiction? Plus I am so broke I am in debt so if you try to sue me then you would get jack.

P.S. Logan's dream is in italics.

**Just a Peek- Chapter 1**

Logan just laid there twisting and turning in his sleep. His dream

_Dana: hey Logan_

_Logan: You know what; I have something to tell you_

_Dana: yeah, go ahead it's not like I'm listening anyways_

_Logan: No, I'm serious_

_Dana: that's what you said last time when you where trying to find the jelly to your peanut butter and stinkin' jelly sandwich_

_Dana was acting like she didn't care right now but inside she was aching to here what he would say. Meanwhile Logan chuckled and though "ahh…good times…snap out of it"_

_Logan: well (he was starting to stutter)_

_Logan (thought): man I'm starting to sound like Chase here_

_Logan: I like…_

_Logan (thought): come on, It's now or never…_

_Logan: I like yyyou_

_Dana: Oh really, (she said it like she was so excited) cause I don't like you_

_**Beep… Beep… Beep…**_

Logan: Chase, turn that stupid alarm clock off right now

Logan yelled from the bunk that he was on. If it was one thing that he couldn't stand it was the sound of Chase's alarm clock and for today it just ruined a special but **_harsh _**dream for him

He started to get out of bed but he was kind of droopy and wasn't his egoistic self. He even forgot to bring his gel in the bathroom with him.

Michael: Hey Logan, you're not yourself, what's the matter man

Chase: Yeah, dude

Logan: Hey, I had a dream

Michael: Didn't we all

Logan: Mines was different

Michael: Martin Luther King Jr.'s was different

Logan: Just hear me out… Dana turned me down and I didn't see where she turned me down at but SOMEONE TURNED ME DOWN. ME. LOGAN REESE.

Michael: that's… um… surprising, let's see how many times this has happened before (he started counting on his fingers but had to go past ten so he stopped)

Logan (while rolling his eyes): Yeah, but this is different. This is DANA.

Chase: Maybe it wasn't meant for you, after all A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Logan: I don't need the Disney crap and with my good looks I should be able to get any girl I want

Logan was starting to question himself now. He started pacing the room and getting faster, and faster, and faster (A/N you know what I mean) Chase and Michael started getting dizzy watching him and where surprised he didn't make a whole in the carpet yet.

Michael (sarcastically): Why don't you go outside and pick a flower and while picking off the petals start saying "she loves me… she loves me not". Try it dude.

Michael started to crack up at his joke. He wanted to play some b-ball but knew Logan wanted someone to listen to him at this moment so he decided to grab a bag of chips from his stash, sit down, and continue staring at Logan cuss himself out over a dream. He even thought it was hilarious at some points but just stuffed chips in his mouth to keep from laughing.

Michael: There's only one other way to know if she would turn you down and it would be too risky

Logan: Well, I'll pay ya twenty bucks to tell

Michael: well, Logan there are something's money can't buy (dramatic pause) but this isn't one of them so I'm thinking we could sneak into the girls room and look at Dana's diary because Nichole told me she had one… and where she keeps it.

Logan had a smirk on his face while Chase had a worried look

Chase (thought): This time Logan has gone way too far I mean it's her privacy

Chase: P-R-I-V-A-C-Y. Privacy and if you ruin that for her then it's clear why she dumped you, man… it'll be clear why no girl in PCA will even talk to you.

Logan: It's a chance I gotta take. I'LL GET DANA that's for sure. I like her

Chase and Michael: Right (sarcastically)

Michael: You're gonna risk your whole reputation just to see what's in Dana's

Michael was cut off dead in his sentence because a mysterious girl or boy knocked on the door

Chase: I'll get it

Chase began walking over to the door clearing his throat just in case it was Zoey. He opened the door and to his surprise it really was Zoey.

Zoey: You're gonna risk your whole reputation just to see what's in Dana's what?

Logan: YOU WERE LISTENING

Zoey: Just that sentence and plus I would never eavesdrop but you guys are so loud and I was just coming here cause Nicole and I were playing truth or dare and I picked dare so I'm here and the was…

Logan: we don't want the extended version

Chase: be nice

Michael: I'm tired of this story can we get back to our plan

Zoey: what plan

Logan: the plan you don't know about

Zoey (to logan): you look hot

Zoey (thoughts): I'm never going to get over this, I need to wash out my tongue with soap. But it was worth it because it was my dare and I wanna find out why they're talking about Dana

Logan: haha… tell me something I don't already know and you can hear the plan if we can kiss

Zoey: No Way… know please give me the plan

Chase: all right but its really bad… Michael, logan, and I wait not me but anyways were going to break into Dana's diary and see if she likes Logan because of this dream logan had about

Right then and there Logan slapped a hand across Chase's mouth because he couldn't afford Chase ruining his reputation.

Michael and Logan: CHASE!!!

Zoey: Ok 1) I never knew Dana had a diary and 2) No way José.

Chase (Logan's had was down): At least some ones on my side.

Michael and Logan glared an evil glare at him

Michael: Ok so now what's the plan

Logan: Well, since Chase is two scared and Zoey is a goody-goody two shoes then I guess it's me and you Michael

Michael: well on second thought Chase is my best friend

Logan: I maybe alone on this but I'm gonna look through Dana's…

Knock, knock, knock

This time Michael cleared his throat walking to the door as he opened it…

Dana: MY WHAT???

**WHAT WILL DANA DO??? WILL CHASE TELL??? WHAT WILL HAPPEN??? I won't update till I get 10 reviews so thanks and press the purple/blue button!!!**


End file.
